Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon
Note: Credit to the Pokemon Wiki for the page and info Pokémon Ultra Sun and Pokémon Ultra Moon (ポケットモンスター ウルトラサン・ウルトラムーン, Poketto Monsutaa Urutora San & Urutora Muun) are two games of Generation VII and a reboot of the original Sun and Moon game. These new games features new forms of already known Pokémon, new Pokémon, new moves and new Z-Moves. Role Poppilo has Much like in Sun and Moon, Poppilo is a starter Pokemon alongside the others. New forms *Partner Cap Pikachu *Lycanroc Dusk Form *Dusk Mane Necrozma *Dawn Wings Necrozma *Ultra Necrozma New features *Mantine Surf - The player character is able to surf on a Mantine to get to other islands while doing tricks and avoiding obstacles like rocks, Sharpedo and Tentacool. *Ultra Wormhole Traveling - With the help of Solgaleo/Lunala, the player character is able to travel through Ultra Wormholes to travel to different parts of Ultra Space. It has also been hinted that traveling through certain Ultra Wormholes may bring you to places that carry around Legendary Pokémon. *Alola Photo Club - Players are allowed to take photos with their Pokémon. This feature can also be used when a Pokémon evolves. *Totem Stickers - Players can find various Totem Stickers around certain islands. Collecting enough Totem Stickers will grant a certain Totem Pokémon, depending on the island and the version of the game. List of Totem Sticker Pokémon *Gumshoos - (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) *Alolan Raticate - (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) *Alolan Marowak - (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) *Araquanid - (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) *Lurantis - (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) *Salazzle - (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) *Vikavolt - (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) *Togedemaru - (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) *Kommo-o - (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) *Ribombee - (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) *Mimikyu New moves *Mind Blown - It's the signature move of Blacephalon. *Photon Geyser - It's the new signature moves for Necrozma, Dusk Mane Necrozma and Dawn Wings Necrozma can use it too. *Plasma Fists - {It's the signature move of Zeraora. New Z-Moves *Clangorous Soulblaze - exclusive for a Kommo-o holding a Kommonium Z and learning Clanging Scales. *Splintered Stormshards - exclusive for a Lycanroc holding Lycanium Z and learning Stone Edge (All Lycanroc forms are able to use this Z-Move). *Searing Sunraze Smash - exclusive for Solgaleo and Dusk Mane Necrozoma holding a Solganium Z and learning Sunsteel Strike. *Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom - exclusive for Lunala and Dawn Wings Necrozma holding a Lunalium Z and learning Moongeist Beam. *Let's Snuggle Forever - exclusive for Mimikyu holding a Mimikium Z and learning Play Rough. *Light That Burns the Sky - exclusive for Ultra Necrozma holding a Ultranecrozium Z and learning Photon Geyser. New Pokémon *Popplio - Water Type Pokemon *Poipole - Poison type Pokémon *Naganadel - Dragon type Pokémon *Stakataka - Steel type Pokémon *Blacephalon - Ghost type Pokémon *Zeraora - Electric type Pokémon Trivia *This is the last main series Pokémon installment to be released on Nintendo 3DS handheld. *All of the Legendary Pokémon made an appearance in this game. Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games